


The world of TikTok

by writeanddontstop



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: With five ladies around him who are up to date with the latest trends, Henry falls victim to TikTok challenges. (a one shot in the world of 'Mister Cavill, your dog is kinda fat'.
Relationships: Asian OFC - Relationship, Henry Cavill - Relationship, Olivia Tran - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	The world of TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> (Vanessa is 23 // Elodie is 15 // Heather and Chloe are 11)

Vanessa was home for the weekend, something that Henry always really enjoys. She is twenty three now, has her own life, but sometimes she stays over for an entire weekend. Usually that means Trey isn’t at home and she doesn’t like being by herself. Almost all of his girls are here and that makes him happy

He hears the front door open and not long after that both Olivia and Elodie walk in. ‘Hi my loves,’ he says.

‘Hi,’ Elodie mumbles, before walking to the kitchen as she rubs her back.

‘Hi everyone,’ Olivia says. ‘Posture, Vanessa.’

‘But this is comfortable,’ Vanessa says, slouched down on the couch.

Olivia cocks an eyebrow. ‘Sweetheart, sit up straight. Your back will thank me later.’

Their oldest sits up a bit straighter, rolling her shoulders back. ‘Happy now?’ she asks, partially annoyed, partially amused.

‘Absolutely delighted.’

‘Is Elodie alright?’ Henry asks, still thinking about the way she was rubbing her back.

Olivia places her bag on the table and tells him: ‘Her back hurts. I tried to crack it already, but Elodie is too tall for me to properly crack her back. Maybe you could help her out, honey.’

He is already up and Elodie pouts as she walks back to the living room. ‘Want me to crack your back, princess?’ he asks her and while she is nodding, she crosses her arms in front of her. He stands behind her, wraps his arms around hers and lifts her up.

Only to hear the loudest crack one could ever hear. ‘No, no, no,’ he yells, as Elodie drops to the floor. ‘What have I done?’ He kneels down next to her, as she is groaning out in pain.‘Olivia, help me out, will you?’

And then he hears Olivia laughing. She is laughing at this? Henry just broke their daughter and she has the audacity to laugh?

‘Very good, Elodie, you are quite the actress. You take after your dad,’ Olivia says to her in between laughs. Elodie stands up herself. She is smiling and from the looks of it, she is totally fine. ‘You were right, honey, this was a fun one.’

‘What the hell just happened?’ Henry asks in a loud tone, losing his patience as he stands up, his heart still pounding in his throat.

‘This was so worth it,’ Vanessa says, who holds up her phone, while she hiccups from laughter. ‘Thank you for the heads up, mom. I’m so glad I got this on tape.’

‘This was that TikTok challenge, wasn’t it?’ Chloe asks.

Elodie nods. ‘Yeah, I saw it yesterday and I desperately wanted to try this out with dad.’

Chloe and Heather are practically dying with laughter and soon the room is filled with giggles and laughs of all the Tran-Cavill ladies. ‘Daddy,’ Heather says, ‘this is a TikTok challenge where you put some uncooked macaroni or a cracker in your mouth and then ask someone to crack your back.’

Henry places his hands on his hips, as he tries to keep his laughter in, because he has to admit: it was a good one. Elodie walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. ‘Sorry, dad,’ she says looking up. ‘But admit it: it was a good one.’

‘It was,’ he chuckles. ‘Minus my mini heart attack.’

Vanessa wipes the tears of laughter from her face. ‘I think our uncles and grandparents would really like to see this.’

‘No,’ Henry says, but too late, because he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

‘Sorry,’ Vanessa chuckles, standing up from the couch. She stands on her toes and gives him kiss. ‘But you should check the video, it’s hilarious.’

Little did Henry know that this was the first of many TikTok challenges and dances. His daughters had to promise him that these clips wouldn’t go online, because he doesn’t want the entire world to see him failing and that they promised. The only ones who incidentally saw one, were everyone in their family group chat and their friends when they showed it in school.

That he can live with.

So he attempted the Savage Love dance, but it really didn’t go according to plan, because he pulled a muscle in his back. Guess he really has Western European hips, that do not move correctly when hearing music. The twins and Elodie kept on forcing him to do all these things and while Olivia looked like a normal human being, Henry looked ridiculous and his brothers weren’t giving him a break.

It’s one of their chill evenings. Everyone (except Vanessa, she is back at her apartment) is just chilling in the living room, doing their own thing. It’s one of the many things Henry loves about their household.

Olivia’s phone rings, as she lays on her back on the couch, her feet on his lap as he is reading his book. He has placed his hand on her ankle, toying with her fuzzy socks. She picks up and all of the sudden the deep voice of a man fills their room: ‘What’s good, shawty, your man still around?’

‘Who the hell is that?’ Henry asks, grabbing her phone out of her hand, only to see his own shoes on the screen. ‘What is this?’

Elodie jumps off the couch and sits on the armrest of the chair, to wrap her arm around his shoulders. ‘A TikTok, dad,’ she laughs. ‘This was a voice over and mom just played it and recorded your reaction.’ She presses play and what just happened, is played back.

He is almost scared by the way how pissed he looked and Olivia presses a kiss on his cheek. ‘Good to know you still get possessive of me,’ she chuckles.

The twins join them on the couch and all of his ladies start to laugh at how mad he looks.

After a whole week filled with TikTok pranks, challenges and dances, it’s just Henry and Olivia at home. The twins are staying over at his parents and Elodie is having a sleepover at Charlie’s, together with his new girlfriend. To have the house for themselves, is nice from time to time.

As Olivia is in the shower, Henry issitting behind his computer, playing some games. He puts on his headphones and leans back in his chair. He starts to play, his mind completely blank. It has been quite some time since he could just play like this. He doesn’t know how long he is already behind the screen, when his vision is blocked by something. It smells like the soap Olivia always uses and when he pulls the towel off of him, he looks to the side. ‘What are— Oh.’

His eyes fall on his beautiful wife, who, over the course of the years, only became more beautiful. He stares at Olivia’s naked figure, as she is standing in the doorway. ‘Hi honey,’ she says with a smile.

Henry doesn’t waste another second. He pushes off his headphones, before he stands up and takes a few strides to her. Henry scoops her up in his arms, causing her to laugh. With his hands on the back of her thighs, he carries her to the bedroom and after he placed her on the bed, he takes off his clothes. ‘What did I do to deserve this, my love?’ he asks, spreading her legs so he can kneel in between them.

‘It’s a TikTok challenge,’ she says with a smile. ‘You surprise your man naked when he is gaming.’

Maybe TikTok wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
